


Ice Cream to Make it Better

by Momma_Time



Series: Falling For You [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crack, Ice Cream, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Thomas fights dirty, sweet tooth, tame the beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Thomas is still a turd. Alex likes sugar.Formally Father_Time





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kira_Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Gold/gifts).



> Idk but I had a thought about Thomas cheating during a debate and then making up for it by appealing to Alex's sweet tooth.  
> Otherwise, I have no excuse for this ridiculous ficlet.

Things went back to normal after that day. Sort of.

There was less fighting outside of the classroom, much to everyone's relief--even if they didn't know why it was happening, they wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Inside the classroom, however, Thomas and Alex still fought like cats and dogs.

And, well, there was that one time where Thomas used Alex's full name to fluster him mid-rant, and Alex stormed up to him and stomped on Thomas' "ski-feet" in retaliation. But the argument surrounding the ski-feet is a whole other beast that we'll get into another time. Just understand this; Thomas made a dick joke, and Alex was stunned speechless, which lead to Thomas making another dick joke. Needless to say, shenanigans were had at a later date.

But back to the classroom.

"I can't believe you would agree with putting up a wall to keep people out! There are people in need! We blocked Jewish refugees during the Holicost and look at how that turned out for them." Alex folded his arms across his chest with a huff, "We can't let history repeat itself."

"It's too risky to let these people into our country. Any one of them could be someone with shitty intentions that could hurt any number of people. Hamilton, do you really want to live with that? If people die because we took in those people?"

Alex began pacing back and forth, waving his hands around agitatedly, "These people go through half a dozen government agencies that pose as checkpoints. You are more likely to be shot by your neighbor than you are to let in a terrorist through the vetting process. Do you know anything? 'Sides, we've only let in three or so thousand people so far, and we've been at this for several years now. That is a very small number compared to the hundreds of thousands that people are freaking out over. And another thing--"

"Alexander." Alex's teeth clicked as his mouth snapped shut. He was frozen to the spot as he blinked up at Thomas owlishly. "Where are we supposed to put them? We can't even take care of our own people, let alone immigrants."

"Th-there are..." A blushing Alex was struggling to string together his words and wasn't that cute, Thomas thought. "There are plenty of...experimental programs that are d-designed to help people get off the streets and become more productive. Mini-neighborhoods that specifically target those with mental health problems, or veterans, and so on. The homes or apartments are built and then the people that are brought in to live there work together to earn money to pay for the rent. It's like a small community of people that trade services with one another. A symbiotic relationship that benefits them and saves taxpayers' money, for those that are worried about the costs. They're working spectacularly and if we could just do it on a wider scale then--" He stopped short when he turned around in his pacing to find Thomas right behind him.

"All right Alexander, enough." Before Alex could berate him for interrupting him, Thomas had tossed him over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom.

"What the hell are you doing? Lemme go you, giant oaf!" Alex tried to kick and flail, but Thomas only did a slight hop to jostle him into going still.

"Quit moving, or I'll drop you." He heard Alex huff behind him and smirked. About damn time the guy stopped fighting him.

"Why in the hell are you carrying me through the building in the middle of class?"

"Because you're annoying, cranky, and I figured that ice cream or coffee would be a great peace offering."

"In the middle of class? Our stuff is still in there!"

"I'll text James and ask him to take our things back to my apartment." When he stepped outside, he finally set Alex back on his feet, but he didn't stop moving, and Alex's hand was in Thomas', so Alex had no choice but to follow. "And what class? We never get to have class because you're always picking a fight with me."

"I pick fights with you? You're the one antagonizing me!" With one hand free, Alex was back to talking with his hands and gesturing wildly.

"You make it sound like I'm waving a red flag in front of a bull. Is it my fault you're so easy to rile up?" Thomas poked Alex's side and smirked when the guy jerked away with a stifled squeak. "Wait, are you ticklish?"

"No."

His smirk grew, "I think you are. Hold on, lemme experiment here." He tried to poke Alex again only for his hand to be smacked away. "Definitely ticklish."

Another huff and Alex cast his gaze downwards, watching their feet as Thomas walked them away from the campus and up the block. "So...ice cream?"

"Mmhmm."

The trap was set.

"Why ice cream?"

The bait was placed.

"Because you have an insatiable sweet tooth."

Wait for it.

"Oh...can I have the double fudge and pineapple?"

Trap sprung.

"Of course, Alexander."

Victory.


End file.
